confused heart
by karina312
Summary: amor,confusion,enemigos y amistad todo en el corazon de una joven,soy nueva porfavor pasen y lean XD
1. Chapter 1

hola soy nueva y queria decir ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen,por favor dejen comentarios,opiniones,sujerencias y regaños(ojala no mucho plis),perdon por la ortografia soy un poco tonta XD.

historia comienza aqui con una pequeña niña jugando en un hermoso campo con muchas flores y arboles frutales,la niña era muy hermosa en su cabello llebaba un hermosa rosa de color blanca,la niña tenia un hermoso cabello anaranjado hasta la cintura , piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate,derepente llego una mujer muy parecida a ella y le dijo.

linda tienes que ir a tu clase de piano-dijo la mujer-despues sigues jugando si mi niña.

pero mamá no quiero ir-dijo triste alice-porfavor siii.

hija lo siento pero luego sigues jugando-dijo la mujer-ya vamos-se la llevo de la mano al llegar estaba un hombre de unos 27 años de cabello rubio y ojos morados,llamado ivan.

al fin llegas casi me muero esperando-dijo ivan finjiendo desmayarse.

ivan no seas dramatico si no me he demorado tanto-dijo alice-ademas estaba jugando afuera.

no inporta comienzen pronto si-dijo la mujer -bueno me marcho.

si señora,bueno alice a enzallar-dijo ivan-por que podemos comenzar.

7 años mas tarde

alice estaba mas grande y mas hermosa ella y la hermana de ivan runo(pelo celeste y ojos verde-agua)eran las mejores amigas,las dos estaban en el castillo estaban muy aburrudas y fueron donde la reina y le dijeron.

alice:mamá estamos aburridas podemos ir a la escuela-dijo triste.

papá de alice:no hay ay puros insolentes que no son dicnos ni de verte-dijo serio.

alice:por favor papá sii-dijo poniendo cara perrito rogando.

mamá de alice:esta bien hija te doy mi consentimiento-dijo sonriendo.

alice y runo:siiii-dijeron saltando.

el colegio se llamaba academia bakugan en ese colegio se enseñaba tambien como pelear en las batallas bakugan las chicas se inscrivieron en el curso B

CURSOS

-B(la mayoria inventadosXD)

-sara

-neith

-hikari

-shun

-alice

-carol

-anubias

-A(la mayoria inventadosXD)

-dan

-runo

-carlos

-natia

-zenet

-julie

-bylie

al llegar a la escuela las chicas fueron a la direccion y hay habia una joven de unos 21 años de edad pelo verde,tez morena y ojos azules llamada misaki.

misaki:que necesitan chicas-dijo muy seria.

alice:somos nuevas-dijo sonriendole.

misaki:diganme sus nombres y les dare su horario y les dire donde esta su salon-dijo seria.

runo:yo soy runo misaki y ella es...-dijo para que alice se presentara

alice:yo soy alice geabish-dijo sonriendole.

misaki:señorita geabish esta en el curso B y señorita misaki esta en el curso A-dijo sonriendo.

runo:"guau es muy vipolar"-penso runo.

misaki:bueno siganme-dijo enpezando a caminar.

la señora las llevo primero a el salon de alice y le dijo toco la puerta y entro.

misaki:niños escuchen tienen una nueva compañera pasa-dijo mirando asia la puerta.

alice entro y al entrar pudo notar como todos los chicos babeaban por ella y las chicas ardian de celos(la mayoria).

alice:hola yo soy alice geabish espero que nos llevemos muy bien-dijo sonriendoles a todos hasta que quedo hipnotizada por unos hermosos ojos color ambar que la miraban muy silenciosamente.

profesora:pase a sentarse junto a sara-dijo mirandola seriamente.

alice se sento junto a sara.

|sara wolkerts una chica de cabello rubio,piel blanca y ojos verdes,de personalidad alegre y sofisticada,iba con el uniforme:

-falda color negro

-blusa blanca

-corbata negra con lineas azules

-chaleco color azul con negro.|

con runo:

la señora entro y hablo con su profesor luego dijo.

profesor:niños tienen nueva compañera silencio-dijo sonriendo-pasa-dijo mirando asia la puerta.

al entrar todos la quedaron mirando muy concentrados.

profesor:sientate junto a dan-dijo muy feliz.

al receso.

alice salio de la sala con sara cuando se estaban presentando al grupo de sara y dan,alice recordo que tenia que ir a buscar algo que olvido en el salon al llegar busco en su mochila y encontro lo que buscaba,sintio que alguien la observaba y se voltio al voltearse vio a ...

yo:grasias por leer.

alice:quien me estaba viendo.

yo:no te dire si te digo se perdera el misterio.

alice:pero...

runo:ella tiene mucha razon alice espera al proximo capirulo.

alice:bueno.

yo:jaja.

alice:bueno pues asta la proxima amigos.

yo:eso lo iva a desir yo alice:

alice: :P

runo:ya basta adios.


	2. Chapter 2

al receso.

alice salio de la sala con sara cuando se estaban presentando al grupo de sara y dan,alice recordo que tenia que ir a buscar algo que olvido en el salon al llegar busco en su mochila y encontro lo que buscaba,sintio que alguien la observaba y se voltio al voltearse vio a ...

shun kazami el chico mas popular y lindo de toda la escuela el la miraba a los ojos al igual que ella a el,derepente toco la campana al dejar de escuchar los gritos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos,la hora paso rapida ya que alice solo pensaba en shun.

|shun kazami un chico de pelo negro asta los hombros,moreno y ojos color ambar,de actitud tranquila y muy seria,iba con el uniforme(el mismo que el de las chicas)|

ALICE POV.

"quien sera ese chico es muy lindo y no puedo negar que me dejo hipnotizada con esos hermosos ojos ambarinos"penso muy distraida.

RUNO POV

runo iba por el pasillo muy distraida cuando derepente choco con un chico botando todos sus libros al recojerlos el chico la ayudo ella lo miro a los ojos y se quedaron un buen rato mirandose hasta que toco la campana ella se para y dijo.

runo:perdon adios-dijo mientras corria a su salon.

?:espera dime tu nombre-dijo gritando.

al llegar a su sala(le tocaba )no se consentro ya que pensaba en ese chico que vio en el pasillo

Flashback:

runo iba por el pasillo muy distraida cuando derepente choco con un chico botando todos sus libros al recojerlos el chico la ayudo ella lo miro a los ojos y se quedaron un buen rato mirandose hasta que toco la campana ella se para y dijo.

runo:perdon adios-dijo mientras corria a su salon.

?:espera dime tu nombre-dijo gritando

fin flashback

no se dio ni cuenta cuando toco la campana.

ALICE POV

alice seguia pensando en ese chico derepente sintio una voz que le dijo.

shun:hola soy shun kazami un gusto ¿como te llamas?-dijo serio.

alice:hola soy alice geabish el gusto es mio-dijo un poco ruborizada.

derepente entraron dos chicos una de pelo verdoso y otro de pelo castaño y alborotado dijeron.

?1:shun vamonos no quiero estar en un salon en receso-dijo enojado sin percatarse de la peli naranja.

?2:espera ace parece que esta con alguien-dijo pegandole unos codasos.

|ace grit un chico de pelo verdoso,tez morena y ojos grisaseos,de actitud un poco fria pero muy simpatico|

?1:claro dan y dime shun quien es ella-dijo serio.

|dan kuso pelo castaño y alborotado,tez morena y ojos rojizos,de actitud conpetitiva y muy alegre(ademas de comer todo lo que puede)|

shun:ella es alice-dijo serio.

alice:mucho gusto.

en ese momento llego runo y dijo

runo:hola alice-dijo pero al mirar a dan dijo

dan/runo:TU-dijeron mirandose mutuamente.

shun:se conecen-dijo mirandolos sorprendido.

dan:la verdad nos tropesamos en el pasillo-dijo mirando a shun-pos cierto¿cual es tu nombre?.

runo:mi nombre es runo misaki-dijo mirandolos-y ustedes-dijo viendo a shun y ace.

shun:yo soy shun kazami-dijo frio.

ace:yo soy ace grit-dijo serio.

runo:que alegres son-dijo mirandolos con una risa de burla.

alice:bueno por que no almorzamos juntos si-dijo sonriendo.

ace:si invitare a mirra si no les molesta-dijo ruborizado.

dan:invitaras a tu noviecita-dijo sonriendo en forma de burla.

ace:no es mi novia-dijo pegandole en la cabeza dejandole un enorme chichon.

alice:ya dejen de pelear y si puedes invitar a quien quieras-dijo feliz.

shun:invitare a billy y como es mas que obio invitara a julie-dijo muy serio.

en ese instante sono la campana.

ace:adios chicos-dijo llendose.

runo:adios alice-dijo sonriendo.

dan:adios-dijo saliendo.

alice:adios-dijo sentandose en su asiento.

shun:adios-dijo sentandose.

entonces comenzaron las clases.

bueno aqui termina este chapter grasias por leer

agradecimientos a:

-DianithaLauritha15

-zafiro gehabich

-Neko-Chan

espero que nos llevemos muy bien y Neko-Chan grasias.

adios.


	3. Chapter 3

en las clases:

maestra:chicos tendran un trabajo en grupos los grupos los dire mañana en la primera hora-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia por la puerta sin siquiera decir adios.

alice:como seran los grupos-quedo pensando alice despues del anuncio de la maestra(una viejita como de 100 añosXD)

al almuerzo:

todos estaban sentados derepente se acerco una chica de pelo platiando y un chico de pelo dorado(que linda pareja:D)las chicas(alice y runo)las quedaron viendo hasta que ace se levanto y dijo:

ace:chicas ella es julie makimoto-dijo ace apuntando asia la susodicha

julie:hola un gusto conocerlas-dijo mientras saltaba y las abrasaba

|julie makimoto una chica de pelo plateado(como ya lo dijeXD),tez morena y ojos grisaseos,de actitud alegre,ansiosa y muy emocionada por todo|

ace:bueno y el es bylli-dijo acercandose al susodicho.

bylli:bueno un gusto-dijo saludando a cada persona-¿quienes son ustedes?-dijo mientras miraba a alice y runo.

alice:bueno yo me llamo alice geabich un gusto conocerte bylli y a ti julie-dijo mientras intentaba separarse de el abrazo de julie(la va a ahorcarXD)

runo:yo soy runo misaki un gusto-dijo muy enojada ya que julie parecia un koala-puedes quitarte porfavor julie.

julie:oh..claro se me olvidaba mirra va a llegar luego-dijo mirando a ace picaramente-no te desesperes ace.

ace:que claro que no-estaba muy sonrojado.


	4. Chapter 4

en las clases:

maestra:chicos tendran un trabajo en grupos los grupos los dire mañana en la primera hora-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia por la puerta sin siquiera decir adios.

alice:como seran los grupos-quedo pensando alice despues del anuncio de la maestra(una viejita como de 100 añosXD)

al almuerzo:

todos estaban sentados derepente se acerco una chica de pelo platiando y un chico de pelo dorado(que linda pareja:D)las chicas(alice y runo)las quedaron viendo hasta que ace se levanto y dijo:

ace:chicas ella es julie makimoto-dijo ace apuntando asia la susodicha

julie:hola un gusto conocerlas-dijo mientras saltaba y las abrasaba

|julie makimoto una chica de pelo plateado(como ya lo dijeXD),tez morena y ojos grisaseos,de actitud alegre,ansiosa y muy emocionada por todo|

ace:bueno y el es bylli-dijo acercandose al susodicho.

bylli:bueno un gusto-dijo saludando a cada persona-¿quienes son ustedes?-dijo mientras miraba a alice y runo.

alice:bueno yo me llamo alice geabich un gusto conocerte bylli y a ti julie-dijo mientras intentaba separarse de el abrazo de julie(la va a ahorcarXD)

runo:yo soy runo misaki un gusto-dijo muy enojada ya que julie parecia un koala-puedes quitarte porfavor julie.

julie:oh..claro se me olvidaba mirra va a llegar luego-dijo mirando a ace picaramente-no te desesperes ace.

ace:que claro que no-estaba muy sonrojado.

luego de un rato llego mirra.

mirra:hola chicos como estan-les dijo con una linda sonrisa la cual iso sonrojarse a ace.

julie:y luego dices que no te gusta-le susurro al oido a ace.

ace:ya callate quieres-le dijo mirando asia otro lado

mirra:bueno y si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones ya que es sabado-les dijo a todos con una sonrisa.

dan:claro seria genial,hay que desirles a los demas-dijo mientras se comia un pan(mejor dicho se tragabaXD).

alice:yo le dire a sara-les dijo con una sonrisa que hiso que shun se sonrojara pero no se le notaba.

dan:ya se invitare a neith,anubias y hikari-les dijo sonriendo.

neith/anubias:hablabas de nosotros-dijeron al unisono.

|neith kurayama un chico de pelo negro,tez blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre,de actitud alegre y energetico|

|anubias kurayama un chico de pelo blanco,tez blanca y ojos dorados,de actitud alegre|

dan:Chicos como estan-les dijo sonriendo.

neith:bien y que decian-le dijo-ustedes son nuevas no-dijo dirijiendo su mirada a alice y runo.

runo:si mi nombre es runo misaki-le dijo sonriendo.

alice:mi nombre es alice geabich un gusto-le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

neith:un gusto mi nombre es neith kurayama-les dijo alegremente.

anubias:hola mi nombre es anubias kurayama yo soy el hermano de neith-dijo sonriendo.

julie:bueno estabamos diciendo si quieren ir al parque de diversiones-les dijo mientras saltaba.

anubias:claro-les dijo muy feliz.

ace:tambien queriamos invitar a hikari-les dijo serio.

|hikari wolker una chica de pelo cafe claro,tez blanca y ojos azules,de actitud seria pero muy buena persona|

bylli:bueno le puedes decir tu no sara-le dijo dirijiendo su mirada a la rubia.

sara:eh.. claro no ay problema-le dijo seria.

dan:esta decidido vamos al parque de diversiones-les dijo feliz.

shun:yo no se si me dejaran ir-les dijo serio.

dan:seguro que si tu entrenamiento empieza en una semana o no shun-le dijo un poco triste.

shun:pues si-le dijo serio.

dan:seguro te deja ir-le dijo mientras se comia otro pan mas(o mejor dicho se traga otro pan mas)

al otro dia.

todos estaban en el parque de diversiones.

dan:a cual no subimos primero-les dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

shun:que te parece a la casa embrujada-le dijo con una sonrisa macabra

las chicas:NOOOOO-dijeron alteradas.

dan:vamos chicas no tengan miedo-les dijo mientras caminaban a la casa embrujada.

las chicas:esta bien dan.

todos entraron a la casa las chicas estaban muy asustadas derepente se corto la luz en toda la casa y sono por una bosina.

bosina:LO LAMENTAMOS PERO EL JUEGO A DEJADO DE FUNCIONAR MANTENGANSE EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTAN.

las chicas menos una:QUE.

dan:chicas donde esta...

continuara.

dan:quien se perdio.

yo:no te dire.

dan:porque

yo:eres un chismoso¬¬

dan:claro que no

yo:eso es lo que tu crees¬¬

dan:vamos dime.

yo:bueno adios cuidense(se va)

dan:OYE ESPERA DIME(la sigue como un perrito faldero)


	5. Chapter 5

todos entraron a la casa las chicas estaban muy asustadas derepente se corto la luz en toda la casa y sono por una bosina.

bosina:LO LAMENTAMOS PERO EL JUEGO A DEJADO DE FUNCIONAR MANTENGANSE EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTAN.

las chicas menos una:QUE.

dan:chicas donde esta alice-les dijo mirando a todos lados sin ver a la peli naranja.

julie:nolose derepente desaparecio-le dijo un poco asustada.

shun derepente se fue del grupo y empezo a caminar sin rumbo mientras pensaba.

shun:*alice donde estas,porque me importas tanto que me esta pasando*-penso confundido.

en eso escucha un llanto muy a lo lejos,sigue la voz y le parecio conocida,al llegar a la voz que lloraba se dio cuanta que era alice.

shun:alice eres tu-le dijo un poco preocupado.

alice levanto su rostro,shun vio que unas delicadas lagrimas recorian su hermoso rostro.

shun:¿estas bien alice?-le dijo acercandose.

alice:si estoy muy bien solo me asuste-le dijo ruborizada por la cercania del peli negro.

entonces alice sintio unos brazos en su cintura,shun la estaba abrazando.

shun:no te preocupes yo estoy aqui-le dijo tiernamente(que bonitoXD).

alice se sonrojo,al separarse shun la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse,luego de un rato asi salieron,al salir estaban todos ya afuera y shun solto la mano de alice que estaba muy roja.

runo:alice estas bien-le dijo muy preocupada.

alice:si no te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa.

julie:me di cuanta que venias de la mano con shun-le susurro a lo que alice se puso roja.

runo:alice ¿tienes fiebre?-le dijo mirandola(era como un tomate).

alice:no estoy bien-le dijo sonriendo.

dan:vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre-les dijo mientras le sonaba la guatita.

todos:TU CUANDO NO TIENES HAMBRE-le gritaron al pobre dan que quedo muy asustada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

luego todos se fueron a comer.

anubias:chicos y si vamos a la montaña rusa-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

hikari:claro-le dijo sonriendo.

dan:si-grito dan.

al llegar a la montaña rusa se entaron en parejas(neith y sara,alice y shun,bylli y julie,dan y runo,anubias y hikari,ace y mirra)

luego de la montaña rusa todos quedaron mareados.

dan:oye ace si que te gusta mirra-le susurro.

ace:QUE NO ME GUSTA MIRRA-grito enojado mirra lo quedo mirando y salio corriendo mientras lloraba.

julie:que esperas ve-le dijo mientras lo empujaba.

ace no encontraba a mirra pero la escucho llorar estaba recostada en un arbol,ace se arrodillo alado de ella.

ace:mirra estas bien-le dijo acercandose.

mirra no le respondio,le dio una cachetada que le dejo rojo.

ace:¿POR QUE ME PEGAS?-le dijo ace un poco alterado.

mirra:pues me dolio lo que dijiste ace-le dijo mientras seguia llorando.

ace la agarro de la muñeca y la abrazo con mucha ternura.

ace:lo siento mucho mirra ¿me perdonarias?-le susurro al oido.

mirra se alejo un poco y lo beso,ace estaba sorprendido pero le correspondio el beso al separarse se abrazaron.

ace:mirra queres ser mi no..novia-le dijo en el oido.

mirra lo beso y le dijo.

mirra:eso responde tu pregunta-le sonrio.

ace y mirra se fueron con el grupo agarrados de la mano.

julie:wupiii ya son novios-les dijo muy feliz.

ace/mirra:si somos novios-dijeron sonriendo.

julie:solo faltan dan y runo,alice y shun,neith y sara,anubias y hikari-los que fueron mensionados se sonrojaron(a shun no se le notaba)

dan/runo:YO NO LOCO(A)-dijeron al unisono.

julie:miren son como almas gemelas-les dijo picaramente.

runo:JULIE CALLATE-le grito sonrojada.

shun:dejando de lado lo de los enamorados adonde vamos ahora-dijo serio.

julie:y si vamos al tunel del amor-les dijo con corazones en los ojos.

chicos-menos shun:nooooo-gritaron.

julie:bueno vamos-les dijo arrastrandolos a todos.

las parejas eran las de siempre(dan y runo)(shun y alice)(neith y sara)(julie y bylli)(anubias y hikari)(ace y mirra).

continuara...

espero que les aya gustado dejen review grasias por leer adios.


	6. Chapter 6

ace/mirra:si somos novios-dijeron sonriendo.

julie:solo faltan dan y runo,alice y shun,neith y sara,anubias y hikari-los que fueron mensionados se sonrojaron(a shun no se le notaba)

dan/runo:YO NO LOCO(A)-dijeron al unisono.

julie:miren son como almas gemelas-les dijo picaramente.

runo:JULIE CALLATE-le grito sonrojada.

shun:dejando de lado lo de los enamorados adonde vamos ahora-dijo serio.

julie:y si vamos al tunel del amor-les dijo con corazones en los ojos.

chicos-menos shun:nooooo-gritaron.

julie:bueno vamos-les dijo arrastrandolos a todos.

las parejas eran las de siempre(dan y runo)(shun y alice)(neith y sara)(julie y bylli)(anubias y hikari)(ace y mirra).

continuacion

ace y mirra iban muy romanticos ya que ya eran novios,dan y runo iban peleando(cuando no XD),shun y alice iban muy callados pero alice estaba riborizada,neith y sara iban conversando,julie y bylli iban muy romanticos(ya eran novios),anubias y hikari iban muy ruborizados los dos.

con dan y runo:

runo:ERES UN IDIOTA DAN-le grito runo llorando.

dan:perdoname runo-le dijo un poco triste.

runo seguia llorando entonces dan la abrazo runo lo miro a los ojos,esos ojos que ella amaba mirar,dan se acerco a punto de besarla,pero runo fue la que dio el paso ella lo beso el chico quedo muy sorprendido pero le correspondio,al terminar el beso se abrazaron.

dan:runo quieres ser mi novia-le susurro al oido.

runo:claro que si dan-le dijo mientras lo besaba.

con mirra y ace:

los dos iban muy enamorados abrazados.

con shun y alice:

todo iba en silencio alice iba ruborizada pero no se le notaba tenia mucho frio porque iba con un vestido,pero sintio algo en los hombros,shun le habia puesto su chaqueta ya que se dio cuenta que alice tenia frio.

alice:g-grasias shun-le dijo sonriendole,estaba muy sonrojada.

shun:pues eso te pasa por venir con un vestido-le dijo sonriendo.

alice:*que linda sonrisa tiene me hace sentir mucho mejor*-penso mientras sonreia.

con neith y sara:

neith y sara hablaban muy contentos.

julie y bylli:

julie iba abrazada de bylli.

anubias y hikari:

anubias y hikari iban en silencio estaban muy sonrojados.

anubias:*hikari es muy hermosa*-penso mientras se sonrojaba mas.

hikari:*por que me sonrojo tanto cuando estoy con el*-pensaba hikari mientras veia a anubias.

al salir del tunel todos vieron que dan y runo venian de la mano y que alice llebaba la chaqueta de shun.

julie:runo por que estas de la mano con dan ya son novios-dijo picaramente.

runo:si ya somos novios-le dijo sonriendo.

julie:que bien y alice por que llebas la chaqueta de shun-le pregunto.

alice:es que me dio mucho frio y por eso shun me dio su chaqueta-le dijo sonrojada.

anubias:chicos ya es tarde yo me tengo que ir-dijo viendo su reloj.

neith:yo igual-dijo sonriendo.

entonces neith y anubias se fueron,al ratito despues se fueron julie y bylli luego dan y runo,y despues hikari,solo quedaron shun y alice pero se fueron juntos shun acompaño a alice a su casa.

al llegar a la casa alice le paso su chaqueta a shun y le dijo.

alice:muchas grasias shun-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

shun:pues no es nada se notaba que tenias mucho frio-le dijo serio.

abuelo de alice:alice ya llegaste-le pregunto.

alice:si abuelo-le dijo sonriendo.

alice:adios shun nos vemos el lunes-le dijo sonriendole.

shun se fue a su casa y quedo pensativo.

shun:*sera que me estoy enamorando de alice no puede ser*-penso shun.

el día domingo paso muy tranquilo ya era día lunes todos estaban en la escuela solo faltaba dan,al llegar shun le pega un zape.

dan:SHUN POR QUE ME PEGAS-le dijo enojado.

shun:por llegar tan tarde-le dijo serio.

alice:bueno ya dejen de pelear es hora de entrar-les dijo sonriendo.

shun:esta bien-le dijo resignado.

ace:shun parece que alice te esta dominando-le susurro al oido.

shun:callate-le dijo enojado.

la clase paso tranquila ya era la clase de ingles.

maestra de igles:las parejas seran de a dos personas-dijo seria.

maestra de ingles:las parejas son:

1:dan y runo.

2:julie y bylli.

3:shun y alice.

4:anubias y hikari.

5:neith y sara.

6:mirra y ace.

7:...

8:...

maestra de ingles:esos son los grupos espero que lo hagan muy bien tienen hasta el proximo lunes y pueden juntarse en grupos de 4 o 6 para hacerlo pero no pueden hacer lo mismo ok-les dijo.

todos:ok.

en el receso:

julie:pues en donde lo hacemos-les pregunto.

alice:que les parece en mi casa-les dijo feliz

runo:querras decir castillo-le dijo.

alice:y aceptan o no-les pregunto.

todos menos shun:siiii.

alice:y tu shun-le dijo sonriendo

shun:no lo se-dijo serio.

dan:vamos shun no seas aburrido.

shun:esta bien-le dijo serio.

alice:pues nos vemos el viernes en mi casa-dijo feliz.

todos:siii.

aqui termina dejen review grasias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

julie:pues en donde lo hacemos-les pregunto.

alice:que les parece en mi casa-les dijo feliz

runo:querras decir castillo-le dijo.

alice:y aceptan o no-les pregunto.

todos menos shun:siiii.

alice:y tu shun-le dijo sonriendo

shun:no lo se-dijo serio.

dan:vamos shun no seas aburrido.

shun:esta bien-le dijo serio.

alice:pues nos vemos el viernes en mi casa-dijo feliz.

todos:siii.

continuacion

todos estaban en la casa de alice(mas bien castillo)todos estaban en el salon conversando aserca de su proyencto(era de los trabajos)dan y runo decidieron hacer el proyecto de un chef(ya saben donde trabaja que hace todo eso en ingles),shun y alice de un carabinero,julie y bylli de un actor,ace y mirra de un odontologo,hikari y anubias de un doctor y neith y sara de un abogado,todos habian terminado estaba todo listo y estaban muy aburridos.

julie:esto es muy abrurrido-en cuanto termino de decir eso la luz se corto.

chicas:!**HAAA**-gritaron las chicas del miedo.

alice saco una linterna y alumbro.

alice:pasara unos 30 minutos antes de que vuelva asique que tal si nos vamos a dormir ya-les dijo a todos,todos asintieron con la cabeza.

alice le mostro a todos sus habitaciones,al dia siguiente todos se fueron al parque,las chicas estaban llenas de personas que le pidieran autografos,todos estaban cansados sentados en una banca ya que corrieron de las personas que pedian autografos todos estabn comiendo un helado.

alice:chicos falta muy poco para las vacaciones de invierno yo queria invitarlos a la playa-les dijo sonriendo

runo:si pues nuestros padres tienen una casa ay y no queriamos pasar solas estas vacaciones de invierno-dijo sonriendo.

todos:esta bien-dijeron al unisono.

dan:yo voy si hay comida-dijo mientras se le caia la baba.

shun:callate-le dijo mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza y dan queda tirado en el piso.

dan:eh shun no seas malo-le grito-sabes que a alice no le gustan los chicos malos-le susurro al oido a lo que shun se sonrojo.

shun:quieres otro-le dijo enojado.

dan:no ya me callo.

julie:y quienes mas van a ir-pregunto julie.

alice:pensamos invitar a toda la clase a la clase A y B-dijo sonriendole.

shun y dan:NO-gritaron juntos.

alice:por que no-les pregunto.

dan:tenemos algunas seguidoras en esas clases y algunas son un poco ostigosas-dijo con cara de [o no mi dios salvame].

shun:si ya me tienen arto-dijo enojado.

runo:y quienes son...-en eso la interrumpen.

?:danny-grito una chica la cual se aferro al brazo de dan.

dan:eh natia no agas eso-le dijo enojado.

(natia shunamo una chica de 16 años una chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura,tez medio morena y ojos color azul cielo,de personalidad conpetitiva y muy celosa)

?:shunny-grito otra chica asiendo lo mismo que natia.

shun:carol que no me digas asi-dijo fastidiado.

(carol kurayama una chica de 16 años de pelo rosado hasta las rodillas(es muy largo),tez blanca y ojos verdes,de actitud altanera,egoista y celosa)

carol:pero mi shunny no seas malo-le dijo triste.

shun:que no me digas asi-le grito-ya sueltame de una vez.

natia:eh danny quien es esa chica-dijo mirando a runo.

dan:pues ella es mi novia-le dijo mientras se separaba de natia y abrazaba a runo.

natia:QUE-dijo sorprendida.

dan:lo que escuchaste-le dijo sonriendo.

natia se acerco a runo y le dijo al oido algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

natia:danny es mio y va a serlo tarde o temprano no me rendire por una ¨cosa¨ como tu-le dijo al oido.

runo se enojo mucho y se fue dan fue detras de ella.

natia:carol vamonos ya si-le dijo enojada.

carol:no yo quiero estar un rato mas con shunny-dijo sonriendo-oye tu como te llamas-dijo mirando a alice.

alice:mi nombre es alice gehabich un gusto conocerte-dijo sonriendole.

carol:el gusto es mio me llamo carol kurayama-dijo sonriendo.

natia:ya vamos carol rapido no tengo tiempo-dijo tirandola de un brazo.

carol:nos vemos shunny-le dijo mientras le lanza un beso.

shun:esto es enfermante-dijo serio.

alice:jajajajajajaja-dijo.

shun:de que te ries alice-dijo serio.

alice:esque me dio mucha risa jaja-dijo mientras se reia.

julie:pues y vas a invitar a esas clases-dijo mirando a alice.

alice:claro me cayo muy bien carol-dijo sonriendo.

julie:bueno yo me voy tengo una cita con bylli-dijo mientras se iba.

shun:alice estas segura que quieres invitar a carol y a natia-dijo serio.

alice:claro-dijo sonriendole.

shun:no creo que sea buena idea-dijo serio.

alice:bueno **shunny**-dijo lo ultimo cargando la voz.

shun:n-no me digas asi-dijo sonrojado.

alice:jaja shunny-dijo riendose.

shun:que no me digas asi-dijo sonrojado.

alice:perdon esque me da mucha risa shun-dijo riendose.

shun:bueno estan por tocar me voy al salon vienes alice-dijo sonriendole.

alice:claro-dijo llendo con el.

con dan y runo:

runo iba corriendo muy triste hasta que dan la alcanso y la abrazo.

dan:que te dijo natia-dijo serio.

runo:nada importante-dijo triste.

dan:dimelo acaso no confias en mi-dijo triste.

runo:si confio en ti dan-dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

dan:entonces dime runo-le dijo serio.

runo:me dijo que tu eras de ella y que tarde o temprano serias de ella que no se iba a rendir por una ¨cosa¨ como yo-dijo entre llanto.

dan la abrazo y le dijo:

dan:runo no me importa ella la unica que me importa eres tu yo te amo runo-dijo mientras la besaba.

runo:yo tambien te amo dan-le dijo abrazandolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

pasaron unas semanas y carol estaba sospechando que pasaba algo entre shun y alice,natia estaba muy celosa de runo,shun y alice eran los mejores el dia de ir a la playa fueron:

alice,shun,dan,runo,hikari,anubias,ace,mirra,natia,carol,julie,bylli,neith,?,sara y neith

todos en parejas:

alice y shun

dan y runo

hikari y anubias

ace y mirra

natia y carol

julie y bylli

neith y ?

sara y neith.

todos iban tranquilos en el avion al llegar todos se sorprendieron era un lugar hermoso .

dan:que asemos primero...

fin

yo:aqui termina mi chapter.

dan:y que aremos.

yo:que te importa.

runo:yo tambien quiero saber.

yo:no les dire.

dan:por que-dijo mientras se comia un burrito.

yo:porque dejame pensarlo...**NO**.

dan:mala-dijo mientras le tiraba el burrito en la cara.

dan:fue un accidente

yo:**DANIEL KUSO.**

alice:dejen de pelear.

yo y dan:esta bien alice.

runo:bueno pues adios dejen review.


End file.
